1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to an implantable stimulation system, and more particularly, to a new and useful implantable neurostimulator for stimulating the cerebral cortex of the brain. The subject invention is also directed to such stimulations systems that include networked neurostimulators.
2. Description of Related Art
The cerebral cortex is the outer layer of gray matter in the cerebrum. It consists mainly of neuronal cell bodies and dendrites, and is associated with higher functions, including language and abstract thought. The cerebral cortex is 2-4 mm (0.08-0.16 inches) thick and is folded. The dura mater is the dense fibrous tissue covering of the brain. It extends between the cerebral hemisphere as the falx cerebri.
Current neurostimulation systems for stimulating the cerebral cortex of the brain include a conductive lead having an electrode at one end for implantation adjacent the dura mater and a connector at the other end for engaging the header of a pulse generator. The pulse generator is typically implanted at location remote from the stimulation site. Additionally, current neurostimulation systems include neurostimulators that are not capable of working in unison to effect large and/or distant parts of the brain, and which are only capable of using AC (alternating-current) stimulation.